The Coming of Tides
by deadheadwookie27
Summary: Dumbledore's last action before he died was to give Harry a book and show him a chest. After his death a new mentor comes to him. one through the essence of the Force. Join Harry and Luna on their journey to become Jedi while war approaches. And something much darker grows ever closer, threatening the balance of the Wizarding World, and the Force.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

I know it's been awhile. I've had personal issues popping up over the past year, but I'm back.

I've been sitting on this story for awhile. I have three chapters of it so far and am trying to just get them solidified, greased like a well oiled machine. I don't know how much romance is going to be in this. There's definitely HHR but it's more of a Harry and Luna friendship. I can't promise it will be updated on time, but I'm thinking one chapter per week, maybe every two weeks if need be. So we'll see what happens.

Any way, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think because I took some liberties here. Just don't be a dick, okay?

May the Force be with you.

One

"I'm afraid, Master."

"Of what?"

"Failure."

"Dwell not on fear, Harry. It is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to hate—"

"Yes, I know the rest."

"Then you know that the Force will protect you. You are powerful, more than I was when I started. Do not fear, it has no use but to fuel the monster hiding inside all those who can use the Force."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, using the world around him to gather strength. A comforting blanket fell over him and he opened his eyes as his lightsaber, still in pieces, floated into the air. The green crystal most prominent in the fire light. He closed his eyes and moved his hands together, reaching out and feeling all the parts come together. He was strained. He was still only a beginner but he would learn. The hilt fell to his lap and he let out a strained and staggered breath. He felt drained, but the Force would see him through.

He stood and held the metal rod gently, as if touching it would break it.

"Go ahead, turn it on," said the specter, its ghostly like blue light strong in the dark. The man was old but held himself up high. His hair was grey and his face smiling softly behind a thick beard.

Harry thumbed the trigger and a green beam of light extended from the handle with a sharp buzzing noise. He looked at it, mystified as the green light shone upon him.

"Give it a test."

Taking his blade, he practiced through motions he'd been taught. Flowing like water, he moved across the cave floor. He cut into some rocks and they sliced in half as if he'd taken a knife to butter. After what felt like minutes he stopped and dismissed the blade. It made a comical slurping noise as it disappeared into the hilt, the darkness of the cave came back to envelop him. He moved towards the fire light and sat next to it.

He had done it! He'd created a lightsaber! He was the only one to do so in this galaxy! All with the help of his mentor and friend.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

But the young man already knew that his Master was gone. He'd be back, but for now the boy was alone. And he meditated, letting the Force be his guide.

* * *

"Harry!"

He opened his eyes slowly and cautiously to the sun. It would do no good to be blinded.

"I'm up."

"Well it's about time! You've slept through the whole break!" Hermione admonished him with a smile. He smiled back. He hadn't been sleeping, he'd been meditating. Something was coming, he felt a disturbance in the Force, but he wasn't sure what. And he had yet to talk to his Master about it. Perhaps tonight?

"I didn't get much sleep last night, sorry." He threw her a lopsided grin and she blushed.

"Well, come along then. We don't want to be late for Defense class." She helped him up and he bent to pick up his books. He felt her eyes scrutinizing him. At least his lightsaber was out of sight. She would question and he was not ready to tell her. He was not ready to tell anyone, but she'd be the first to know when the time came.

"Why didn't you sleep?" she asked as they walked up the hill under the autumn sun.

"I was just thinking about the future. Where are we going from here? What's next? Everything a teenager thinks about every now and again." He shrugged.

She was silent for a moment. He saw her bite her lip. "Well, did you decide anything?" she finally asked.

He looked over at her and smiled. Gently he took her hand and rubbed a thumb along the side of her palm. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and he felt the heat under his lips. "Race you there!" He dropped her hand and sprinted towards the castle.

"Harry James Potter! You come back here right this instant!" He heard the smile in her voice and he felt like a kid again.

Something big may have been coming, war was always in the air, but the Force would be there with him.

* * *

He awoke with a start, gasping for breath and sitting upright in bed. He reached out his hand and called for his lightsaber. He activated it and a green light lit up the room. He looked around but there was nothing there.

"Easy, Harry. Easy."

Harry closed his eyes, sighed and then took a deep breath, extinguishing the blade. "Master Skywalker," he said in relief.

"I sense tension and conflict in you, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his mentor. He stood there as always: a white and brown robe hanging on his old but strong frame; his beard taught as his mouth frowned; and his eyes showed worry and compassion.

"I've felt… sensed… something, Master. Something is coming and I don't know what."

Luke was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Harry, the Force is an amazing thing. It binds the world together, connects us and keeps us strong. A Jedi knows this and gives their life to the Force. But that's not to say that the Force is the _only_ thing in this world. Sometimes it is cloudy and sometimes it tricks us. But that is just because even a Jedi cannot truly understand how far and deep it runs." He paused. "But I have felt something too. War is coming. This Voldemort you speak of is gathering his forces."

Harry hung his head. "I am nowhere near powerful enough to fight him, Master."

"You're very strong, Harry. However, you need to learn the difference between surrendering yourself to the Dark Side and truly opening yourself to the full power of the Force. It is a thin line, one that is easily crossed. I've slipped upon it a few times in my many years, but a true Jedi always sees the light. You need to let people know, Harry. I can only do so much and you alone can only do so much. The Force is strong in you, stronger than that which makes you a wizard. But you need more training to bring it out. Dwell on that."

When Harry looked up Luke was gone but his words remained. He had to tell someone. He needed more training to see what he could do in actual combat. His secret was over. He got out of bed and put on a robe. He stepped out of the Head Boy's dorm and moved silently across the hall to the Head Girl's door. He knocked on it and heard nothing. He knocked a little harder. Something began stirring on the other side of the door.

A sleepy Hermione answered, her eyes half closed, "Harry? It's three in the morning."

"We need to talk."

Her eyes opened a little more. "Now?"

He nodded. "Now."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're the last of an ancient order of wizards—"

"Jedi."

"Yes, right, _Jedi_. And you feel there's a war coming. Well we already know about the war. But you know how this _Jedi business sounds, right_?"

He just stared at her. He wished Master Luke would come explain it. He'd do a better job than he could.

"And then this whole… _force_ thing? You do know that's not physically possible don't you? Are you putting me on? Is this for some big joke? Merlin, Harry, I have class first thing in the morning."

"I'd believe you," he said softly. She frowned but said nothing. "And it is real, all of it."

"Then why can't normal witches and wizards use it? Why do we need wands?"

"Because you aren't Jedi," he pleaded with her.

"Right…"

He sighed.

"Listen, Harry, I'd believe you if I could… but what you're saying doesn't make any sense. Now please, go back to bed." She got up off the couch and began walking towards the stairs.

 _Show her_ , he heard in his head. _Han thought the same of the Force when I met him. Show her._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd never practiced in front of anyone besides Luke before. He was nervous, but as he let that breath out, he felt calm and at ease. The Force was filling him with power and it was magnificent. Easily, he reached out and felt Hermione's life force and tugged at it, he opened his eyes and reached out a hand, lifting her into the air.

"What— Harry Potter you put me down this instant!"

He pulled her towards him and sat her on the couch. She glared at him.

"Really, Harry? A simple spell isn't going to change my mind."

"It wasn't a spell, it was the Force."

"Oh come off it! You're hiding your wand up your—"

She grabbed his wrists and slid her hands up his arms, feeling for the piece of holly. But there was nothing.

"What are you up to, Potter?"

"I'm not up to anything!" He screamed, standing. A vase broke and a picture fell off the fireplace mantle. Hermione scooted back, scared as a blast came from within him. He was angry now. How could she not see? Why did she think he was lying, her of all people! He thought she'd understand!

What was he feeling though? What was that in the corner of his mind? It was... incredible. The power! The draw towards it was magnificent!

 _Calm yourself, Harry. Do not let anger consume you. It is a trivial matter. In time she will believe. Patience. That is the key._

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, the thing in the reaches of his mind began to recede back from where it came. _The Dark Side_ , he thought. How easily it had come!

"I'm sorry," he said softly, before retreating to his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed, thinking. There was no one to help him. There was only the Force and he lost himself in its pool of healing.

* * *

He was walking around the lake, thinking the next morning during one of his breaks. It was starting to chill, but not horribly. He was training his body to embrace the weather, toughen him up.

Who could he tell? Remus, maybe. That might be his only option. With Dumbledore gone and Ron so dellusioned… it had to be Remus. Maybe Master Skywalker would even be there.

"Harry?" a voice tentatively called out. He turned to see Hermione walking towards him. "I'm… sorry if I upset you last night."

He stared at her and sighed. "You didn't, Hermione. Only you hurt me. As I said, I'd have believed you. And honestly? I'd prefer to be alone at the moment."

She frowned but nodded and walked away.

Maybe that had been a little harsh, but he needed to distance himself from her. He had lied. He held much anger towards what had happened the night before. He couldn't have that holding onto him at the moment

He sat under a tree and began meditating. He felt a ripple in the Force. Someone had sat next to him but was not bothering him. He couldn't tell who it was. He came out of his meditation and saw Luna sitting there looking at him.

"Good morning," he said, relaxing himself into a sitting position. She just continued staring.

"Something wrong, Luna?"

"Your lightsaber, how did you construct it?"

Harry froze and gazed at her. Was this the tremor he'd been feeling? No. There was no evil in Luna. She was as pure as pure could be.

"I had help. How do you know about that?"

"My Master told me about them. Master Dak Nao. I found her Holocron in the forest one morning. She was a pupil of Master Skywalker's. And I'm still learning, but I can feel the Force in you. I assumed with how strongly versed in the Force you are that you'd have a lightsaber."

Harry flopped down onto the grass, dumbstruck. Two Jedi? Two trainees? Padawans? With no real Master's, just memories of them? Although he was sure Master Luke was not a memory… but then what was he.

"So… you know of the Force. Of the Jedi" It wasn't a question. She cocked her head.

"Of course. Anyone would be stupid not to believe in it. I always knew there was something greater than all of this." She gestured to the world around her with her hand, waving it in circles. "Than magic and such. But when Master Nao opened my eyes, it all made sense. As I said, I'm still not very good, but I was hoping you could fix that."

Harry was quiet for a long moment. "I'm not even a Jedi Knight, Luna. I don't know ho—"

 _Yes you do,_ Luke said. _She can only learn so much from a Holocron. Show her, you are going to be a powerful Jedi. A natural born leader. Show her._

"I… I can show you what I know; at least what Master Skywalker has shown me."

She smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I have this," she whispered. She reached into her school bag and took out a bundle of rags. She peeled them back and there was a yellow crystal. "This was in the pod where I found the holocron. But I don't know where to find everything else."

Harry smiled at her. "I do."

* * *

"Isn't this magnificent?"

They were walking in a cave under Black Lake, bioluminescent spores of some kind of fungus lighting the way. It was hidden to all but those who knew of it. Dumbledore had left Harry the secret to the pathway and an old leather bound book that told him of the Jedi and the Force. That was how he knew of it before Master Skywalker came to him in his time of need. When he needed a mentor the most.

"A little claustrophobic and damp, but I could think of worse places," Harry replied. The thought of Dagobah popped into his head and he shuddered. Master Luke had shown him a vision of where he studied under his Master, Master Yoda, so long ago.

"It's just around this bend." The rounded the corner and there sat a chest with odd writing on it. "I don't know where it came from, but it's been here a long time. Only Dumbledore knew about it, from what I guess. I took one crystal from it. There's another crystal in there and parts. It's up to you which one to use."

Luna stood still before sauntering towards the chest. She ran her hands across the lid and over the writing. "Do you know what it says?"

He shook his head. "It's an old language, one that not even Master Skywalker understands."

She sighed. "What a shame." Opening the chest she squinted into dark chest and pulled out a box. She opened it and saw metal pieces formed around a crystal. Nothing was put together, she knew only she alone could do that with the help of the Force, but she was still mystified. "Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. I have a purpose now." She turned back towards him and gave him a smile.

Harry sat on the floor and smiled back. "You've always had a purpose, Luna. You just needed to see it for yourself. Now, how about we get started?"

He tried to remember what Master Luke had said to him, how he had explained the process.

"Feel every inch of it; see it clearly in your mind."

It felt odd, coaching someone on something so special and rare. But it felt good too. It was now as if _he_ had a purpose as well.

"Make sure you know what each individual piece looks like, where it goes. Let the Force be your guide, it knows what to do. Trust it."

She was doing quite well. Better than he had, he thought. There was no jealousy in his thoughts, pride, maybe, but no ill feelings. He felt relaxed and at peace. He remembered the grueling hours he'd spent running through the forest, centering his mind: climbing trees, lifting rocks, bending nature to his will. He remembered all the hours of stances and slashes, swings, blocks and jabs with a stick instead of a lightsaber. But now? Now he could practice with someone. He had a partner… no, a pupil. Was she his pupil? Was he strong enough to be called a true Jedi?

 _In time you will be._

He smiled as he heard the sound of a saber engaging. Turning, he saw a yellow glow and a wide-eyed girl staring into the beam.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Go ahead, test it out."

She stood and got into a stance, one that Harry was not familiar with. It was novice and albeit sloppy, but a fighting stance nonetheless. She swung the saber back and forth, her moves choppy and untrained. It buzzed as it went. She looked nervous and unsure of herself. She held the blade without much confidence.

"Breathe, Luna," he said. She looked at him. "Trust in the Force, let it guide you."

"But… I'm afraid, Harry. What if I'm not good enough? This is too much power for me."

He remembered saying the same thing to Luke when he had first constructed his own lightsaber. Regardless, he felt confidence flow through him.

"I said the same thing, Luna. But I had also been training for some time. I knew the stances and positions already. Has Master Nao taught you any of the forms of fighting?"

She hung her head. In a small voice she said, "Only _Shii-Cho_. And I'm not that good at it regardless."

He smiled. "I don't believe that for a moment. Show me."

She looked up at him, bewildered. "S-show you?"

He nodded. "If I'm to take you on as a student, you must be comfortable in being taught. Show me."

For a second he thought she was going to run. Instead, she took a deep breath and took her stance again. Yes, now he could see it. The basic form of lightsaber dueling. He himself preferred _Shien_ and _Djem So_. The first was to repel ranged attacks. Master Luke had taught him of blaster and they both wondered if the same would be used on spells. The second was used for blocking and countering attacks. It was much like _Shii-Cho_ but more complex.

"Now," he said," strike."

* * *

They climbed out of the tunnel, Luna soaked in sweat. For three hours he had made her practice her stances and attacks. She had bruises from where she'd been blindfolded and Harry had thrown rocks at her so she could block them. Her lack of confidence had been strong, but her feeling for the Force was there. It was great too, he could sense it.

"You did great in there, you know."

She was out of breath but still managed to speak. "I know I'm not very good…"

"It will come in time."

"But thank you, Harry… Master Potter."

He laughed and threw an arm around her as they walked through the dark back to one of the passages into the castle. "None of that. I am in no way a Knight, let alone a Master. I've just been practicing it for a longer time. Here," he took a piece of parchment out and scribbled a note on it. "This will keep you from getting a detention if you're caught. Remember, keep your saber hidden. It would do no good to be found out now."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll see you at breakfast?"

He nodded. She smiled and went her way towards the Ravenclaw tower while he made his towards the Head Boy and Girl tower. Maybe he wasn't such a bad teacher after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! 

Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter. Like I said, I'm trying to do a weekly update. 

I took some liberties here. I realized was making Luke more like the Alec Guinness Obi-Wan and I wanted him to be more Luke-ish. Luna is more down to Earth, I'll explain that in further chapters. And Hermione... well, everything is going to calm down a little bit there.

But I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Two

He leaned forward, stretching his back and legs until his muscles were screaming at him, and sprinted through the forest. He ran without the use of the Force. The stronger he was without it, the stronger he'd be with it.

The Forbidden Forest was definitely something to behold. The farther you went in, the more it changed. He was running through soaked grass and dead leaves, their sickly sweet smell intoxicating. Fall does that to a man. It makes him just a little happier to be alive.

He came to a small ravine and skidded to a stop, slipping in the leaves and falling on his backside. He started to become embarrassed, his face and neck heating up, but then laughed. He roared, throwing his head back and cackling into the canopy. Some creatures flew out of their resting places.

He rested on his elbows, his arms holding his weight as he looked up into the sky. His tank top and pants were covered with mud and water, his body was slick with sweat. He smelled like the owlery. But he felt good. He felt relaxed.

He shuffled over to a boulder and and pulled his knees to his chest. Focusing his breathing, he gradually slipped into a deep meditation. Everything around him breathed. The forest floor rose and sank in a syncopated rhythm that put him even more at ease. The trees spoke in whispers, joking and laughing, loving life. And the brook below sang in a soft melody that was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he'd ever heard before.

But something was approaching him from behind; he heard the leaves sliding and the grass moving. Searching out with the Force, he smiled and without opening his eyes or turning he said, "Master Charon."

"Master Potter. I'm impressed. It's been a long time since someone has heard me approaching."

Harry opened his eyes and stood up, brushing himself off. He shivered, just a little, as his defenses fell and the autumn air nipped at his bare and wet skin. Turning, he bowed out of courtesy. The centaur smiled and bowed back.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your meditation," the half-human, half-horse being began.

"No, no. Nothing to be sorry about. It was probably a good thing I ended anyway, don't want to be out here too long. Catch a cold this way."

"Quite so. But, I have something I must tell you." He looked nervous. No, scared. For someone usually so composed and so confident, so fearless, this was uneasy.

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously. Now he was on alert, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"The war that is coming, the war with the wizard Voldemort, we centaurs have agreed to join the side that opposes him—"

"That's wonderful news!"

"—only if you are the one leading the army. For there is something else, something much worse." He met Harry's eyes and Harry saw the fear in them. "There's something living in these woods, something like you." He gestured to Harry's lightsaber. "But whatever it is… it does not seek peace."

* * *

He made his way towards the edge of the forest and picked up his robe he'd left stuffed behind a tree. Thinking on what Charon said, his mind wandered. He needed to meditate but that would have to wait. He had classes to attend. And… he needed a shower.

He stepped into his bathroom after turning the water off. The mirror was fogged over. He sighed and let himself drip-dry and wiped away the condensation.

His face was fine; it was his eyes that were heavy and churning. Emerald embers crackled in his head. But it seemed as if the fire were dying. It was too much stress, too much weighing on his mind. "A commander?" he asked the empty room more than himself. "How the hell can I lead an army if I can't even handle something as basic as my relationship with Hermione?"

"It isn't easy," Luke said, standing in the doorway. "I didn't think I could be a commander either during the war. But I did it. I was some backwater kid from Tatooine. I'd gone from taking pot shots womp rats in my dust hopper of a ship to destroying the Death Star. I did because I had to, Harry.

"A lot of people look up to you. They will follow you into battle. You're getting stronger every day. Don't dwell on your faults, nothing good will come with it. I will be here with you every step of the way. And the Force will be with you, always."

Harry looked down into the sink and didn't have to look back to know that Luke was gone. Looking into the mirror he noticed something. His right eye was red. And not bloodshot. It was his iris. It was an angry, pulsating red with black lines running all throughout it like fissures in a volcano. It started bleeding. The blood ran down the side of his face, dangling off his chin before plopping into the sink. He heard a hum in his head. It started off far away and then grew close, like an angry swarm of bees, rushing towards him. His heart was pumping faster than it should have been. Each thump, the blood flowed heavier.

All of a sudden the lights went dark and a deep red smoke cloud in the shape of a distorted face shot out of the mirror, screeching. Harry fell and skidded backwards across the floor in a crabwalk with a shout. He back peddled until he hit the tub.

The face floated through the air and grew near to his face. Its eyes were blurred out, showing only a mangled nose and rugged mouth. No ears. It sniffed him. Harry turned his head away, all Jedi training running out of him as if it were water being blown off by a heavy wind.

" **FEAR, YOUNG JEDI. FEAR WHAT IS TO COME. FOR YOU. WILL. FALL**." The face cracked apart and seemed to explode. Hatred and laughter poured out of it. Power. That was the scariest thing. All that power some smoke had. Was that the power of the Dark Side?

The lights came back on slowly and he wiped at his cheek. Nothing. He got up on two feet and cautiously made his way over to the mirror. His eyes were both that solid emerald everyone said reminded them of his mother's. There was no blood on his cheek or in the sink. He took a shaky breath and walked out of the room, the lights turning off behind him.

He could still hear the laughter in his head as he got dressed and ready for breakfast.

* * *

When he got to breakfast he saw Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for him. He sat down and she looked him over.

"Harry, you look awful," she said. There wasn't pity, just concern.

"Ask me about it later. Too many prying ears right now." His eyes flicked towards Hermione who was sitting down the table with Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati, all of whom were laughing and giggling about something. Only Hermione noticed them. Harry didn't acknowledge it openly, but Luna knew he was internally groaning and fighting with himself.

"Okay," she said and went back to work on her breakfast. "The room tonight, half seven?" He nodded. she bit her lip. "I know it's not my place, but sometimes it's okay to let others in. Like you let me in."

Harry smiled sadly at her. "You're right, but do you know the reason I let you in?"

Luna shook her head, searching his eyes for some clue.

"You believed me."

She returned his smile. "Well, you believed me too," she said. She then lowered her voice and leaned forward so only he could hear her, "Master Potter."

Harry sprayed orange juice across the table, all the while Luna laughed her head off. Neither of them noticed the Head Girl leaving breakfast hastily, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Harry?" a muffled voice outside the door asked.

He looked up at it and put the book he'd be given by Dumbledore in his

trunk, locking it. Dobby stood there and Harry nodded. The little elf bounced around and then warded it for him. Harry gave him a pair of socks as thanks, putting a finger to his lips. Through tears he nodded his head and popped away.

Harry hooked his saber to his belt and threw his robe around himself to conceal it. It would do no good for someone to see it on his way to the Room of Requirement. No one besides Luna, that is.

He opened the door and saw Hermione. She wouldn't look at him. She was grinding her teeth and staring at the floor, glaring at it really.

"You were calling me?" Harry asked. He wanted to get out of this situation as quick as possible. A Jedi knew when to pick and choose their battles, and this was not one of those battles to be fought at the moment.

"I wanted to say," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Well then, he thought.

"I accept your apology. Thank you." He put on a smile and squeezed her shoulder. She wasn't sorry. She still didn't believe a word he'd said. He knew she was just saying it. For what reason? His guess was as good as a wampa's.

He moved past her down the stairs, glancing at the clock. Five of seven. Still early, but he wanted to get to the room and meditate, maybe discuss with his Master what had happened in the bathroom this morning.

"That's all you have to say to me?" He turned around and saw her standing there with a gaping jaw and fiery eyes.

"Yes. At the moment it is. I have somewhere to be and you weren't sincere." She flew down the stairs, not with her wand, but with her hand, and slapped him across the face. He could have dodged it easily, blocked it, and even parried it had she been an enemy. He could have had her hand as a necklace had he used his saber. But he wanted to drive his point home. There was a nasty pink hand print on the side of his face.

"As I said, you weren't sincere. If you had been, you never would have

hit me." He walked through her towards the door to the Heads' tower.

"Why her?" Hermione whispered

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" He turned and she was looking down again, but not with the anger from before. Just with sadness. Now this was genuine. This was Hermione.

"Why her, Harry?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why did you choose her?"

"Her? Luna?" he asked. She nodded and he turned around walking back and hugging her. She gripped onto him. "I didn't choose her. I chose someone else, but they didn't believe in me." He broke the hug and walked towards the door. "But maybe in time they will."

* * *

Duck. Slide. Jump. Vault.

"Things with Hermione may have gone better if you'd talked to her, you know." Luke sat on a stump in the Room of Requirement, watching as dummies threw rocks at Harry. Luna and Harry had yet to try spells. That would be the test tonight. So rocks would do for the moment.

Harry pushed out with the Force with such power that it blew the training dummies out of the floor and flung them across the swamp floor. It was hot and damp. His shirt clung to him and his boots and trousers were sopping wet at the shins. This was the first time he'd ever tried recreating another planet, but magic was a wonderful thing. He was in a room recreation of Dagobah.

So this is the place his Master had been taught the ways of the Force.

A strange bat-like creature flew by with a high pitched squeal. Harry brought out his lightsaber and ignited it, the green blade coming forth in and instant. Luke chuckled.

"Easy, Harry. It's just probably just a jubba bird."

Harry deactivated his lightsaber and took a calming breath. "This

place… even though I know it's a fake recreation, it feels so powerful, as if the whole planet is breathing."

Luke nodded. "It's a lot to take in, that's one of the reasons Master Yoda was attracted to it. It is strong with the Force… Dark and Light. You have company. We will talk shortly."

Harry turned to see Luna walking over roots in her training gear, lightsaber attached to the hip. When he turned back, Luke was gone and that emptiness he always felt when his Master left returned. But it was soon replaced by the warmth of the Force his friend emitted.

"Good evening," he said, moving out of the swampy water and walking towards her.

"You couldn't have picked a nicer place for us?" She wrinkled her nose.

"This is where Master Luke trained with Master Yoda, so I saw it sufficient for our use."

"Dagobah?"

Harry nodded.

"Interesting. Now, care to tell me what happened this morning?"

Harry told her about his chat with Charon and hesitated when it came to the bathroom incident.

"But how? We should be the only ones that even know of the Jedi." she asked.

"I don't know. Charon doesn't know either." He walked over to the stump where Luke was sitting and plopped down. He wiped a hand over his face.

"How did he know about us in the first place?"

Harry shrugged. "They are just as sensitive to the world around them as we are. Maybe the felt something strange."

"Makes sense…" A silence fell over them. Then, "That isn't everything, is it?"

He looked up sharply and then hung his head. "No. No it isn't." He told her about the bathroom and she sat down on her own stump, letting out a sigh.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think that there's anything we _can_ do. We just have to keep training and trust that the Force will guide us."

She nodded, standing. "So, let's begin then. Chop, chop!"

Harry grinned and stood.

* * *

"I'm getting really tired of getting hit with rocks," Luna said. She rubbed at her shoulder.

Harry laughed. "You're holding back. Do not be afraid to give yourself to the Force. As long as you don't fall too deeply, it will move with you. But, let's stop with the rocks for now."

"Oh thank you so much."

"Let's see what these things do against spells, shall we?"

Luna nodded. "You or me first?"

"It's only fair that you get to take a few pot shots at me after all the rocks I've hit you with." Something growled and he turned to look. But he felt it coming. His lightsaber flew to his hand and ignited as he struck upwards, the spell flying off into the sky. They stared at each other. He was impressed with her silent casting and she was amazed that the saber was able to block a spell. "Well, I guess it wo—" He flung his blade up again to block another spell. And another. And another.

Luna was shooting them off like a madwoman. Her accuracy was perfect and the power of her spells was strong. She was a fine witch, but he was fully in sync with the Force. He was spinning and diving, ducking and slashing, but she did something that caught him off guard. She pushed him backwards with the Force and shot off an Expelliarmus and his lightsaber flew from his hand towards hers. He grabbed at it with the Force but not before she shot off another spell. It was coming fast so he threw out his hand and with all his concentration he grabbed the spell and rolled it in the palm of his hand. He lashed out and threw

it back at her. Shocked and awed by the sheer power and discipline he had over the force, the spell hit her square in the chest and she flew back into a puddle of muck.

His lightsaber fell back into his hand and he was breathing heavily. He dropped to one knee. It had taken a lot out of him. He felt his consciousness wearing thin but he took even, steadying breaths and drew himself up. He clasped his lightsaber back to his belt and started towards Luna. She groaned and sat up.

"There's another bruise for tomorrow," she said.

He chuckled. "That was really impressive. You're one hell of a witch. You don't give yourself enough credit." He stuck out his hand and helped her up. He willed the room back into a dormitory. "You go wash up. There should be school robes in there waiting for you."

"Okay." She hobbled towards the bathroom but stopped. "You're a strong wizard Harry… but you're an even stronger Jedi." She closed the door and left Harry standing there dwelling on what she'd said. He kneeled in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes.

Was he still a wizard? Could he be both? But his thoughts drifted as he fell into a deep meditative state. Maybe he _was_ a Jedi.

* * *

He read by candlelight. It was from the book Dumbledore had given to him. It taught him more ways to improve his form, his fighting and flow of movements. What would happen if he gave himself completely to the Force? He'd told Luna it was safe, but he'd never tried it. And he was unsure of what would happen.

"You may lose yourself in it and become incredibly powerful for a few moments, but you'd burn yourself out and be powerless for longer than you should be," Luke said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "At least at where you're at now. Not to say you're weak, but it takes more practice and training to get to that level."

"I'm not worried about that, Master. I'm more worried about my emotions. What if…"

"What if you fall to the Dark Side?"

Harry nodded, closing the book and sitting up.

"Harry, when I fought my father on the second Death Star, I lost myself to the Dark Side for a few moments. It was incredible the power that I felt. But it was tainted. I felt filthy and vulnerable. I had no idea how Vader embraced it. The Emperor was nothing but pure hatred. I don't know if my father was enticed by the power of the Dark Side or if he was scared of what would happen if he didn't embrace it. The Dark Side is powerful, but it is selfish and evil. It is a tainted version of the Force. It's for cowards, Harry. And you are not a coward. You are brave and strong. I saw what you did in that fancy room of yours. That was incredible for a beginner."

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "I just let the Force guide me is all."

"No, you didn't."

He looked up at Luke. "What?"

"You thought out what to do on the spot, and fast too. The Force may have helped you, but it was you that did that all on your own." Luke smiled. "You are truly on your way to becoming a Jedi Knight."

Harry looked away and thought about it. Was he really? No, not this soon. Maybe…

"How can—" but Luke was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Harry blew out the candle and turned over, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"How's your chest?" Harry asked Luna at breakfast the next morning. She rubbed it.

"Hurts, but nothing is broken. Least I don't think so." She grabbed a muffin and began to eat it. "How did you do that though, with nothing but your hands?"

Harry paused, eggs halfway to his mouth. "I don't know. I just kind of let instincts take control and let the power flow out."

"Well it sure as hell hurt."

He felt someone stop behind him. He turned and saw Hermione standing there looking furious. "You, Harry Potter, are the world's biggest arsehole!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and fled the

Great Hall.

Harry turned to look at Luna who was staring at him gobsmacked. "What was that all about?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know, but I guess I should go find out." He made to leave when he felt someone else approaching and he groaned.

"Potter!" He didn't need to see a face to tell him it was Snape. "What exactly was that outburst about?" His face sneered and lips were pulled back in a predatory fashion.

"To be perfectly honest, sir, I have no idea. I was just about to go find out."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for back talk and detention with me tonight."

He turned to leave but Harry did something a bit ballsy, something he didn't really think he should have done. Softly, he waved his hand and muttered, "You don't want to give me detention."

Snape stopped and twitched before turning around and striding up to him. "Get out of my—"

"You don't want to give me detention," he said again with conviction.

"I… I don't want to give you detention."

"You aren't going to take away house points."

"No house points are lost."

"Move along."

"Move along, Potter." Snape turned and left.

Harry sighed and slumped back onto the bench. He was shaking. He used too much power attempting that. Master Skywalker had said the weak-minded could be fooled by a Jedi or Force wielder. He never imagined Snape to have a weak mind, unless…

"Harry," Luna whispered. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah," he said shakily. "Yeah." He grabbed some pumpkin juice and sat

staring at his food. Just how strong was he becoming?

* * *

He knew he had to choose. Wizard or Jedi? The wizarding world had given him so much, but being a Jedi (or on the way to becoming one)… it gave him a place in the world he'd never had before. So he made his decision. He'd finish out Hogwarts and then be done with magic.

"It's a difficult choice," Master Skywalker had said to him one night. "You can be both, but if you feel you must choose, choose."

He'd come so far so quickly.

He had chosen.

He was meditating when he heard screaming coming from the common room. He grabbed his lightsaber and hid it under a robe, making his way down the stairs quietly. He saw Luna standing there with her hands up in the air and Hermione pointing a finger at her.

"You stole him, you… you jezebel!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Luna said. She was calm and Harry felt her gathering up energy, just in case.

Harry sent out a pulse letting her know he was there. She visibly relaxed. She could handle herself, but he knew she was still afraid of conflict, no matter how far she had progressed in practice.

"You stole my Harry from me! It was probably you who put these ideas of that wretched _Force_ and _Jedi_ talk you insane wacko bitch!" She pulled her wand and instinctively Luna went for her lightsaber but stopped when she saw Harry slowly walking towards them.

Hermione backed up a few steps and spun her arm, throwing out a nasty orange coloured spell. Before it could hit Luna, it stopped in mid-air. Hermione stared at it, but it swam through the air behind her and she followed its trail… right into Harry's hand. It formed a sphere before he closed his fingers into a fist and the ball disappeared.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said, her arm slowly moving away from her hip. It had looked like as if she were reaching for her wand and nothing else.

"Harry?" Hermione looked beyond confused. "How did… what… what just

happened."

He stared her down. "You didn't believe me then. Do you believe me now?"

"I…" Hermione started, "think I need to sit down."


End file.
